Display devices, such as liquid crystal displays, include a display area for displaying images and a frame region surrounding the display area. There is a constant demand for frame narrowing, namely, decreasing the width of the frame region.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a flexible printed circuit (FPC) is bonded to an end face of a transparent substrate using a joint member while the flexible printed circuit is compactly folded along the end face of the transparent substrate.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a liquid crystal display panel in which a first half of parallel display electrodes are drawn to a first terminal portion side at one end of a substrate and are connected to an electrode terminal disposed on the first terminal portion and the other second half of the parallel display electrodes are drawn to a second terminal portion side at the other end of the substrate and are connected to another electrode terminal disposed on the first terminal portion via an external wire.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a display device that has a through-hole passing through a region of an active-matrix substrate facing an input terminal of a driver integrated circuit (IC) in the thickness direction and a FPC connected to an input terminal of a driver IC through the through-hole from the back side of the active-matrix substrate.